


Emotional Battery

by michaelandthegodsquad



Series: Drabbles and prompt fills [5]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Gen, Gym AU, Personal Trainer Tim, Sibling Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelandthegodsquad/pseuds/michaelandthegodsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No way," he says, stepping into Jack's line of sight. "I'm not losing another one of my clients because you wanna get your dick wet." </p><p>"Hey, language, bro," Jack says with a sharp grin. "I'm just thinking about getting back into training, is all." </p><p>Tim's face falls flat at that. "Jack, we had to take you off the roster because you made too many people cry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Battery

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing for my Gym AU. It’s mostly just banter between Jack, who owns the gym, and Tim, who’s a personal trainer there (and also has a background in physical therapy, though that’s not important to this ficlet.) There’s a short appearance from Aurelia, who is the gym manager and also handles the books.
> 
> In the same verse as [“ARE YOU NASTY?” ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4609266%22), but takes place either before Jack meets Rhys or before Rhys starts going to the Helios Gym.

Tim is stretching after his last client for the morning leaves, bending over with his left hand on his right ankle and his right hand stretched towards the ceiling, when Jack walks over.  
  
"'Sup Timmy?" he says, landing a less than gentle smack on Tim's rear.   
  
Tim startles slightly but doesn't break his stretch, rolling his eyes as he breathes in deeply. "You know people don't normally spank their siblings in public, right?"   
  
He can almost feel the force of Jack's smirk and he immediately regrets his wording. "In public, huh? I'll make a note of that for later, Tim Tams."   
  
Tim sighs and switches sides, and Jack takes the opportunity to rest a hand on his flank and lean against him. He grunts but readjusts his footing to accommodate his twin's weight.   
  
"What do you want, Jack?" he finally asks, standing and shaking Jack off of him before stretching his arm behind him, using his opposite hand to hold his elbow in place.   
  
Jack puts a hand on his chest, feigning shock. "You wound me. Can't a guy just spend time with his--"   
  
"No," Tim is quick to interrupt as he switches sides.   
  
Jack keeps up the facade for another moment before shrugging it off. "Eh, you're right. Just figured I'd check out the fresh meat."   
  
Tim furrows his brows but follows Jack's gaze to the front desk, where one of his newer clients is settling her bill for the month with Gaige, and he shakes his head, releasing his stretch.   
  
"No way," he says, stepping into Jack's line of sight. "I'm not losing another one of my clients because you wanna get your dick wet."   
  
"Hey, language, bro," Jack says with a sharp grin. "I'm just thinking about getting back into training, is all."   
  
Tim's face falls flat at that. "Jack, we had to take you off the roster because you made too many people cry."   
  
"Pfft. You know how it goes, Timmy, no pain, no gain and all that," Jack replies, trying to peer over Tim's shoulder at his client.   
  
"I don't think that includes emotional battery."   
  
"Oh c'mon, I wasn't _that_ bad," he insists, but takes one look at Tim's raised brows and pouts.   
  
At that moment, Aurelia walks past, barely looking up from her tablet, and Jack perks up. "Aurelia, hey, just the person I wanted to see." She stops and looks up at him, already looking bored, and frowns as Jack slings an arm around her shoulders.   
  
"Could you please tell my dear brother that I was a great personal trainer?" he says, voice syrupy sweet, and Tim folds his arms across his chest.   
  
"Jack," Aurelia replies, that shark smile in place, "you know I admired your training tactics," she says, and Jack looks back at Tim with a smug smirk. "But you were terrible for business and if you so much as think about doing it again, I'll have your balls in a jar on my desk. Now if you'll excuse me." With that, she shrugs Jack's arm off and walks away, and Tim stifles his laughter at the blank look on Jack's dumb face.   
  
"You were saying?" Tim asks with a smile, and Jack grunts.   
  
"Shut the hell up, Timothy," he grumbles before walking away, leaving a giggling Tim in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Come harass me on [Tumblr](http://michaelandthegodsquad.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
